Spider (Super Smash Mobs)
The Spider is a kit in Super Smash Mobs. It is one of the 4 free classes in the game, along with the Skeleton, Iron Golem, and Slime. Stats Damage: 6.0 (Average) Armor: 6.0 (Above Average) (Chain Helmet,Chain Chestplate and Iron boots) Knock-back Taken: 150% (Middle Weight) Health Regeneration: 0.25 (Average) Energy Regeneration: 0.5 to 1 (on ground) Attributes Spider is a fast and deadly mob with high mobility and decent recovery. Spider is a very threatening mob in melee, thanks to its mobility. Spider's skills are especially deadly with it's Needler providing edge-guarding and armor-bypassing Poison abilities while Spin Web causes above average damage and has web trapping abilities. It's also one of the only 2 classes that has 2 Passives: Spider Leap, which allows you to jump in any direction you look, and Wall Climb, which lets you climb up walls, aiding its recovery but using up energy. Spider is deadly in close combat, but not without its flaws. Spider has a very wide hitbox, making it suitable for combo attacks. It's recovery is vulnerable to edge-guarding and gimps, making it travel little to no distance overall, when hit by a projectile or AoE Skill. Spider is also somewhat ineffective against ranged mobs, like Slime, despite having it's effective camping. Overall, Spider is a deadly mob with above average offense, decent defense, and miraculous speed. It's notorious for its mobility and above average stats for melee, along with Needler, spammable skill, and its 2 passives that help the Spider to recover back on-stage. Spider is a deadly threat to melee play styles, but its wide hitbox makes the Spider vulnerable to combos and it's recovery is overall vulnerable to edge-guarding. Moveset Spider is equipped with a Sword, Axe, and Compass. Sword Ability - Needler , Hold with the Sword to spray out 6 arrows that travel a decent distance and do a good amount of damage at close range. This move is effective for combos and serves as a good edge-guarding move. It also gives opponents Poison, which can bypass armor damage. Axe Ability - Spin Web , , Right Click the Axe to launch forward while spewing out webs behind you. It serves mainly as a recovery move, but it can also be used offensively to trap opponents. As a recovery, it has decent horizontal and vertical movement, but it can easily be gimped with projectiles. Passive #1 - Spider Leap , , Your Double Jump propels you exactly in the direction you are looking. This passive allows for increased ground mobility. Passive #2 - Wall Climb , , Hold when touching wall to slowly climb up. The passive also allows the user to Double Jump a second time if they have already used it. Wall Climb uses Energy from your Experience Bar. Smash Ability- Spiders Nest , , You spin a dome of webs in a radius around you, trapping enemy players. Your attacks heal you and permanently increase your health. All abilities have a 2 second recharge. Trivia * Spin Web replaced Web Shot when it was implemented. Web Shot only shoot '''one '''web and it rarely trapped enemies. * Before the Zombie was released, Spider had the most buffs out of all SSM classes and became significantly popular for its well-rounded nature, having balanced Attack, Defense, and Speed Stats. Category:Super Smash Mobs free kits Category:Kits Category:Super Smash Mobs Category:Super Smash Mobs kits